Pictures of You
by AthenaScarlet
Summary: Emma Swan found a box of pictures in her new apartment that have been giving her ideas - good ideas. But what happens when the object of her affection actually shows up at her door?


Emma Swan dragged the last of her things into her new apartment, but to be fair, there wasn't much to drag. After bouncing from one foster home to another, she learned pretty quickly about how to pack light and deftly move things in and out at a moment's notice. But she hoped things might change with this new place. But she finally started to get steady work in Boston and decided she wanted to just settle down for a bit and have someplace to call her own.

It also helped that the apartment she'd found in Boston was fully furnished. Apparently, the previous renter had bailed on short notice, and the landlord just decided to keep the furniture for the next tenant. Emma didn't really have a problem with that. It would be nice to have a kitchen table and she had enough cups and plates to use. The couch was some ugly plaid fabric so she made a mental note to get a slipcover for it. The bed was a decent size, and Emma had stopped at a store yesterday to get some new sheets and pillows for it.

Emma wasn't going to be adding much to the apartment at all. Just the small cardboard box and suitcase that she'd carried up from the backseat of her little yellow VW Beetle. Unpacking would be a breeze.

Then she realized the suitcase wouldn't be as easy to unload as she expected. The bedroom closet was completely empty, and there was no set of drawers or baskets or anything. Not even a single hanger. Did the previous renter not have any clothes? Emma shook her head and dropped her suitcase on the floor of the closet. Luckily, it would fit inside and still allow the doors to close, so she could just prop the suitcase open and dig through it when she needed to for now.

Except the closet wasn't completely empty after all. As she started to unzip her suitcase, she noticed a large shoebox down on the floor in the corner. Emma always liked digging into a mystery - it was partially why she was a bondswoman after all. Detective work was her thing, and a mysterious box in a closet definitely necessitated detective work.

She pulled it out and sat down on the floor, flicking the top off with one quick move. Inside looked to be momentos, probably from a past relationship. Emma knew exactly what that was like. She had some of those in her own box out on the kitchen table.

There were several trinkets inside: a keychain with a sailboat on it, a necklace with a skull and crossbones, a few ticket stubs from local concerts. The box also had lots of pictures. A couple near the water with Boston behind them, a man giving the camera a quizzical look with one eyebrow raised, a selfie of the couple at what looked like Fenway Park. That same man seemed to be a few photos. At a beach somewhere. With his shirt off and his back to the camera on the fire escape Emma recognized as the one for her new apartment.

Flip, flip, flip. Picture after picture of the man or the happy couple. Probably a broken relationship that one of them wanted to leave behind, not caring about the box in the closet.

And then… she paused. There was another more revealing picture of the man, lying on what was now her new bed wearing nothing but a pair of leather pants, unzipped to expose his erect cock. He was looking at the camera with a sultry gaze that sent a shiver down her spine, and the zipper framed him in a way that made Emma's mouth water

In all of her time with Neal, in all of her years of men who didn't linger longer than a few months, no man had ever looked at her like that. Whoever the woman was in the photos with him had once been very lucky, but her relationship-gone-bad was about to be a good thing for Emma.

Emma hadn't been with a man in awhile, not that it was a big deal. It was just a dry spell that had happened as she was able to find more work in the city, tracking down bail jumpers at strange hours of the day and night. She had finally decided to settle down in Boston for a bit - maybe she could even find a man that she could handle for more than a few nights.

On the other hand, did her current dry spell even matter? She could handle things herself, thank you very much.

She took off her shoes and laid down, taking another look at the picture of the man spread out on this very bed. She imagined him in this room - her room - with his inviting body waiting just for her. His come hither look inspired her to take matters into her own hands, her fingers finding just the right spot to make her hum in pleasure. Her mind seized on that perfect image of the man in the black leather pants encouraging her to go faster. He surrounded her, engulfed her, his smirk arousing her more and more. She could imagine the scruff of his beard scraping against her cheek as he pushed deeper in her.

"Come for me."

She imagined his deep voice, dripping with desire. He wanted to be with her and fuck her hard. So she obeyed, finally doing what he told her to do as she sent herself over the edge.

xxx

Emma walked into her apartment after catching another bad guy and dropped her keys and phone on the counter.

She was home.

She had only been living here a month but for some reason, she just felt like this was where she belonged. For the first time in a long time, she didn't feel like she needed to be a nomad and get in her car to go somewhere else. Her job was going well, she had started to feel comfortable around here, and even the guy behind the counter at her pizza place began to recognize her.

On the other hand, her dry spell was still dry. She should probably be more frustrated about that, but she wasn't. She had herself to take care of her needs and she had the man in black.

Oh, the man in black.

Around her second week in the apartment, she felt guilty about exploiting the pictures that had been left behind by the previous renter. They didn't belong to her. She didn't even know the person in them. But, well…she liked them. She liked him. She would lie in her bed wondering what his voice sounded like or how blue his eyes were when he looked at her. She thought about what his mouth would feel like on her lips and his fingers trailing down her skin. She imagined his lanky body spread out beneath her or hovering over her.

Whoever he was, he made her feel happy and warm. She hadn't felt that way in a long time.

At one point, she dug through her own box of trinkets from the past, grabbing her things from her relationship with Neal. He was definitely not like the man in black. Neal wasn't as manly or sexual. He never gave her that look of desire like the one from the man in that photo.

She took some of the Polaroids that she kept of her with Neal from her box and dropped them in the shoebox that was left in the closet. Perhaps seeing Neal the next time she lifted the lid would make her desire stop.

Instead, all it did was make her want to see more pictures of the other man. She couldn't keep herself from peeking every now and again, and after awhile, her Polaroids had become mixed in with the things that had been left behind in her apartment. A picture of her with Neal got stuck underneath the sailboat keychain. Neal's picture of her skinny dipping on a beach near Cape Cod sunk down under a picture of the man in black sitting at that restaurant table with a smirk on his face.

And at the very top of that pile was always THAT picture. Leather pants, dark chest hair trailing down to his hard dick, desire burning in his piercing blue eyes.

So she decided to stop feeling guilty about it and stop trying to distract herself from what made her feel good. She'd paid a security deposit and first month's rent for this place, dammit. It was her place now and the things in it were hers too. If those pictures were so important that people shouldn't see them, then people wouldn't have left them.

Emma sighed and hung up her red leather jacket, pushing away the thoughts of that man for later. She had outrun a guy and tackled him today so right now, she needed a beer and her leftover Chinese food. The pictures could wait until later.

She was just cracking open her beer when there was a knock on her door. Emma stared at it, wondering if she should answer. She wasn't expecting anyone. But maybe it was her landlord or a new neighbor or something. It would be easy to just peek through the peephole to see who it was. Plus, she had the beer in her hand already so it could be the perfect weapon if she needed it.

But as she peered through the peephole, she almost dropped the bottle. It couldn't be. There was no way. Except it would make sense, right? He obviously had a connection to this apartment somehow. He had been here before and laid on her bed and sat on her fire escape.

Emma took a step back to catch her breath. There's just a man on the other side of her door. You recognize him and that's OK. No big deal. Just a man. Act casual.

Emma grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"Milah."

His serious face froze as he realized Emma wasn't Milah, whoever that was. Then his features softened a bit, the corners of his mouth curling up slightly, his hands finding their way into the pockets of his skinny black jeans. His piercing blue eyes began to sparkle with amusement, looking at Emma just the way she predicted they would.

"Well, you are definitely not Milah." He gave her a warm smile and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to bother you, lass, but my ex used to live here. She said she was going to leave a box for me to pick up. Perhaps you've seen it."

"Um." Yeah, Emma had seen it. She saw all of him. Of it! She saw all of the box. In the closet. "Was it a shoebox or something?"

Emma thanked all of her bail bonds training to be able to adjust on the fly because right now, she was doing everything she could to not turn completely red thinking about the naked picture of this man who was now standing in front of her.

"Do you want to come in and I can find it for you?"

He gave her a nod and megawatt grin before stepping inside.

"I'm Killian Jones, by the way."

He stuck out his hand and Emma fumbled a bit with her beer bottle before extending her own.

"Emma. Emma Swan."

Dammit, his hands were as amazing to touch as she imagined them to be. And now that he was in her apartment and she got a good look at him, the rest of him was amazing too. Just as lanky as she expected him to be. He had a dark button down shirt tucked into his skinny jeans and black dress boots. He topped the look off with a black leather jacket. His hair had been swept back with a little bit of product.

He was as delicious in person as he was in his pictures.

"So what kind of beer are you drinking, Emma?"

She shrugged. "Just a Sam Adams. Nothing fancy."

"You wouldn't happen to have another one, would you?"

"I would." She smiled and headed for her kitchen, grabbing another one out of the fridge. "Rough day?" she said as she popped off the top.

"Rough year."

She walked back out to find Killian staring at the living room of the apartment with a pensive look on his face.

"Did you get a different couch?" he asked.

She handed him the beer and took a drink from her own. "No, just got a new slipcover for the one that was here."

"Milah thought a plaid couch would look sophisticated, but I hated it," he said. "It looks much better now."

Emma couldn't help but smile. She actually got an approval on her slipcover choice from a gorgeous man. But she needed to get some composure. She couldn't let him see her gloating like this

"So who is Milah?" she asked.

"My ex-girlfriend." Killian turned and gave her a bitter smile. "She and I broke up last year when she told me she had a husband and wanted to work on her marriage." He shrugged. "I guess it worked out."

"Which is why she left the furniture behind," Emma muttered.

She stared out at her living room with Killian, wondering what it must be like for him to be here now. Wondering what it was like for him when he was here with Milah.

Wondering how some woman could push away a man like him.

"So do you live around here now?" she tried to ask casually.

He nodded. "My brother and I live a few blocks from here so that made it easy to have Milah stay with me or me stay here, you know, until things went bad."

Things went bad. Emma knew all about that. She still remembered standing in that alley waiting for Neal when he didn't show, throwing her to the mercy of the cops instead. She didn't totally regret it. It led her to this job and she liked chasing down bail jumpers. She just wished she didn't have to go through all that heartbreak to get there.

"Are you here by yourself then?"

She turned to see Killian intently looking at her. Yep, those blue eyes were damn amazing.

"Yeah, it's just me."

"No family nearby?"

Emma shook her head. "Nope."

"Significant other?"

She laughed. "No, I haven't had one of those in a long time."

"That's a shame."

She gave him a skeptical look. "Why?"

He smiled, his face becoming a little less guarded and a little more flirtatious. "I just think it's a shame for a woman like you to not have a man who appreciates her."

Emma scoffed. "I appreciate myself plenty. I don't need a man."

Killian's eyebrows raised a little higher. "Then I think it's a shame for a man like me to not have a woman like you to appreciate."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at him. Really? Did he think he was a smooth talker with that dumb line? Yet there was something about it that struck a chord with her. She was an attractive woman, dammit, and she deserved to have someone else appreciate that.

But Emma's judging stare, despite her inner doubts, didn't seem to affect Killian. He just shrugged his shoulders, gave her another flirtatious smile and took a drink from his beer.

"So you have my box?" he asked.

"Right, your box. One second."

She put her bottle down on the counter and headed for her bedroom, still unsure how she felt about this whole exchange. Killian was in her apartment, teasing her, which was weird for her. But giving him his box would mean he would leave, and that thought didn't sit well with her.

The shoebox was just where she had left it, sitting on the floor of the closet. She quickly grabbed it, too flustered to think about any of the things inside. She had tried to convince herself that it belonged to her because it was in her apartment. But it was never really hers, just like Killian was never really hers.

Emma headed out of the bedroom with the shoebox in hand. "Is this it?"

Killian turned, his flirtatious smile faltering. "That's it," he said somewhat bitterly. "Haven't seen that stupid thing in a year."

"So why are you getting it now?"

"Milah sent me a text a month ago, told me she was moving out and I needed to pick it up." He shrugged. "I kept putting it off until now."

Emma reached forward, holding the box up for its owner to take. And he did take it, but she noticed his reluctance. His hand lingered for just a bit before finally pulling it from her grasp, a strained look on his face. He gave her a uncomfortable smile that he used to try and hide whatever emotions he had underneath. Gone was the flirtatious and fun Killian.

"Thank you, lass," he said quietly.

Killian pulled the box close to him, tucking it under his arm. Then he grabbed the beer he had set down on the kitchen table.

"Could I take this with me?"

She smiled. "Sure. It looks like you may need it."

"I do," he said. "Plus, I can't waste a beer given to me by a beautiful woman."

He gave her a look that was similar to the ones in the photos in the box. Damn, it was better than she dreamed. Would it be weird to ask him to stay? Or invite him to eat leftover chicken fried rice with her?

But before she could think of anything, he gave her one more quick smile and headed for the door. He had what he wanted so it was time for him to leave. She took it as a sign and walked over to open the door for him.

"Thank you again, Emma." He stepped into the hallway, then turned to look at her - really look at her - in a way that made her feel like she was actually seen. "I wish we had been able to meet under different circumstances."

She gave him a slight smile. "Me too," she said. "Maybe another time."

"Maybe."

"You know where to find me."

He laughed. "I do," he said. "Thanks again for this."

Killian raised the box in his hand, gave her another smile and turned to walk away.

Emma quietly shut the door. She should've invited him to stay or asked him to show her around the neighborhood or something. She should've come up with some excuse to make him talk to her just a little longer. She was usually good about thinking on her feet, but as she started to talk to Killian, words became harder and harder for her.

That may have also been because she was trying to avoid saying one thing in particular to him. She saw that picture. She saw him naked, and she liked it.

xxx

Emma was miserable.

Two weeks ago, a gorgeous man grabbed a box from her apartment that, to be fair, belonged to him, and then he just walked away. She had been kicking herself every day since.

 _You should've asked him to share your fried rice with you._

 _You still had more beer in your fridge for him._

 _You're in a fucking dry spell!_

That last one? She really remembered that last one. But when Killian stood there with that shoebox in her apartment, she didn't feel like pushing it. Maybe she felt sorry for the bad memories that his return brought up for him.

Or really, maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought she did. Because if she was being honest with herself, the only things she really knew about Killian were the things she made up based on his pictures.

Lately, she was being really honest with herself. Without that picture of him to encourage her, it just wasn't the same. It was putting her on edge at her job too. Tonight, Emma caught a guy and it just felt boring. She had dressed up for a fancy first date - tight red dress, heels, her hair down and cascading over her shoulders. But it was so hollow. What's the point of getting dressed up like that if there's no one special to get dressed up for?

She trudged up the last set of stairs to her third floor apartment, feet aching, strapless bra digging into her ribs, hair a bit tangled from her tussle with that idiot. She just needed to kick her shoes off, make another boring frozen pizza, and get her ass into bed.

Except there was a man standing in front of her door. His back was to her so she couldn't get a look at his face. All she could see was a black t-shirt and…

Oh fuck. Leather pants.

She recognized them immediately. But the picture didn't do them justice. They were slung low on his hips and were tight but not too tight, showing off his lanky legs. They were perfect and delicious.

Emma's steps caused the man to turn around and his piercing blue eyes sparkled when he saw her.

"Emma."

"Killian."

She walked over to him, a smile spreading across his face as she got closer. She noticed his eyes dip slightly to the low cut neckline of her dress. Most guys who did that to her would get slapped. Killian wasn't most guys. She was more than thankful for that feeling of pleasure that shot through her because Killian was the one enjoying the look of her body in this dress.

He smiled and seemed happier to see her than last time. Although last time he saw her, he was probably prepared for battle with his ex. Emma's outfit this time probably didn't hurt either.

"You look really nice tonight," he said. "Date?"

Emma shook her head. "Bail jumper."

"Did you get your man?"

"Yep," she said. "Cops took him away an hour ago."

He smiled. "So it was a good night then."

"Sort of. I had to cuff him before I could even order a drink."

Killian's smile faltered a bit and he looked her up and down again. "It's a shame that you looked so beautiful but didn't get a proper dinner."

"Maybe another time," she said with a shrug.

Emma started digging through her purse until she found her keys, and Killian moved out of the way of her apartment door. She unlocked it and headed in, pausing as she tried to decide what to do next. Should she invite him in or leave him in the hallway? And really what the hell was he doing here anyway?

She turned quickly and caught him staring at her ass before his eyes snapped back up to hers. Well, that made her decision easier.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

She held the door open for him, noticing she wasn't the only one wearing something that made their ass look fine. Because seriously, those pants on Killian were divine.

She closed the door and watched as Killian reached into his back pocket and pulled a white envelope of out of it - or at least that would be the excuse she used if he caught her staring. He turned to her and smiled, and she wasn't sure if she really had hoped he had caught her.

"So I was going through that box I picked up and found some photos that didn't belong to me." He held out the envelope for her. "I just thought you would like them back."

Emma stood, staring at the envelope for a moment. Pictures? For her? Oh. Right. It all came rushing back to her. She'd put her Polaroids with Neal in the box.

She took the envelope and gave him a tight smile. "Thanks."

He looked at it with a bit of surprise. "You didn't want them?"

Did she want them? Or really, why did she even put them in Killian's box? What was wrong with the box she had them in? Maybe it was her own way of putting them somewhere else and not dealing with them. Hell, she didn't even realize that she had given them to Killian when he picked up his box. She hadn't even noticed that they were gone until just now when he handed her the envelope.

The only picture she truly missed was the one of him. Now that picture is one she wished he would return to her. A Neal and Emma picture? Meh. But Killian on her bed with those pants unzipped? She missed that one.

Her gaze briefly fell on the crotch of his pants, noticing how delicious the front of them looked. But then she quickly composed herself, her eyes snapping back up to his. They were the same piercing blue that she remembered and he had one of his eyebrows up, giving her a questioning look.

"I guess I didn't really want them," she said. "I mean, I appreciate you bringing them back. I really do. But these are just pictures of me and my ex. Just like you didn't want to remember Milah, I don't really want to remember him."

Killian gave her a devilish grin, like he had a secret that he desperately wanted to tell her. He walked towards Emma, stopping just in front of her. She could really see the dusting of chest hair exposed by his black v-neck t-shirt and the way his lashes made it look like he had a bit of eyeliner on his lower lids.

He slowly reached over and pulled the envelope out of her hands.

"These aren't just pictures of you and your ex." He pulled the photos out and put the envelope down on her kitchen table. "I mean, there's this one and this one."

He dropped two Polaroids down on the table as if he barely wanted to touch them, like they were garbage that he wanted to throw in the trash.

"But then there's this one."

He held up the picture of her skinny dipping in Cape Cod. It was one of her favorite pictures anyone had ever taken of her. The sun setting behind her, the water barely covering her bare breasts, her blonde hair wet and slicked back as she stared into the camera. She was free and open and, most important, she felt wanted in that moment.

"Who took that photo, Emma?"

She gave Killian a small sad smile. "My ex-boyfriend, Neal," she said softly. "I forgot I left it in there."

Killian gave her a mischievous grin. "Oh, I didn't forget."

He took a step closer, his eyes still on her. This wasn't quite the same Killian she met two weeks ago. Had her photo changed him? His eyes were wanting, his lips slightly parted. He was looking at her with that gaze - it was the exact same look as in the photo that she couldn't get out of her mind.

"I started digging through that box as soon as I got it home the night I met you." His voice had turned warm and it was making parts of Emma's body pulse with energy. "I haven't stopped thinking about that photo of you since then. I hope you don't mind."

Thinking about it how? Emma didn't really need an answer. The way he was looking at her told her everything she needed to know.

The idea that he had been using her photo the way she had been using his sent a shiver up her spine. She could feel her pulse speed up and her chest tighten in her dress as she tried to take a deep breath to control herself.

"I don't mind," she said.

He smiled, a genuine but sexy smile. "Good, because that would be hypocritical, wouldn't it?"

"How?"

There was one more photo in his hand that he held up for her to see.

The photo. His photo.

Emma couldn't stop the small gasp of breath that escaped as she saw it again in person. She remembered that photo and how it had made her feel when she'd first found it. It was the same and it was amazing.

"Milah grabbed my phone one night and took that photo as a joke, playful foreplay if you will," he said. "So I ordered a print of it for her, thinking it would be something she would like to have around. For inspiration maybe."

Killian gave her a grin that made it very clear to her that he knew what she had done with his photo. He gently placed it in her hand on top of the other photo she was holding.

"Milah didn't like it, said that she was just playing around when she took it. So I watched her drop it in her box because she didn't want anyone to see it."

He sounded a little bitter about that part, and Emma couldn't blame him. It was a damn good photo of him and one that should have been enjoyed by a woman - at least Emma certainly enjoyed it.

He took another step closer to her, his toned chest brushing the photos she was holding between them.

"I was quite surprised when I opened that box and saw this photo sitting there," he said. "I thought Milah had buried it in the bottom under ticket stubs and keychains. So I had to wonder how it ended up on top."

He took a breath, a deep one, trying to steady himself. Emma could tell she wasn't the only one who was getting turned on by this conversation. Killian was trying to control himself, but he wasn't fooling her. It wouldn't take much - one moment, one movement - to make them set this whole place on fire.

"Emma." His voice was desperate and pleading. "How did that photo end up on top of the pile?"

She couldn't stop the teasing smile that was pulling at her lips. "I put it there."

Killian swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing as his jaw flexed with tension. "Did you like it?"

"Very much."

For the first time since he walked in, his confidence seemed to falter slightly, making Emma think he was surprised by her declaration. But she needed him to understand that there was at least one woman who desperately wanted that photo.

She gently put the photos down on the table and took a step towards Killian. The blue of his eyes had become dark with desire.

"I've been very frustrated without your photo."

He gave her a sexy smile. "I've been very satisfied with yours," he said. "Thinking about what your skin would feel like under my fingers, especially right here."

His eyes fell to her chest and his hands came up to gently touch the tops of her breasts exposed by her low-cut dress. She shivered at his touch, making him softly moan in response. She watched as his hands continued their exploration of her before her eyes were drawn to something else.

His pants. Shiny and slick, the zipper now straining against his cock. She really wanted that.

"Emma." His voice was dripping with need for her. "Did you ever wish I was really there in your bed?"

She nodded her head, her body too on edge to form words.

"Do you want me in your bed now?"

She stood still for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next. Then her hand instinctively grabbed the front of his t-shirt and she yanked him towards her, her lips smashing into his.

He seemed stunned for just a moment, surprised that she had moved so fast, but quickly caught up. His hands moved from her breasts, running down the length of her body to grab her ass and pull her closer. She moaned with pleasure, her teeth gently tugging on his bottom lip for some release.

But there was no release, no slowing down, not now.

His hands reached down and started pulling up her tight skirt, his fingers teasing the inside of her thighs. Her hands fisted harder into his shirt in response, trying to find some sort of hold on him. But it wasn't enough. She wanted to put her hands everywhere on him.

And then his hands found her lace panties. She sucked in a breath, the pleasure from his unexpected touch shooting through her.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned. "You're so wet, Emma."

"For you."

He hand teased her again, making her gasp in pleasure. "Do you always get this wet when you think of me?"

"Yes." His fingers moved harder against her in response. "Oh fuck, yes."

She could feel Killian's moan against her skin, could feel the tension in his body as her hands ran down his muscular arms. She wouldn't be able to take much more and she suspected he wouldn't either. Her hand grabbed his wrist and she pulled him away from her, her body wanting to protest the sudden absence of his fingers.

But she had other plans. She kissed him some more, pushing them closer and closer to her bedroom. There had been so many times when she had thought about having him here, had wished it were real. Now that it was, it was even better than she imagined.

The door hit Killian's back as they pushed their way into her bedroom.

"Take your shirt off."

He quickly did as he was told, pulling away for only a minute to rip his shirt off over his head and toe off his boots. He tried to come back to her, but Emma pushed him away slightly. Instead, her hands began to slide through his chest hair, feeling his muscles flex under her touch.

She kept going lower, thinking about the picture she had studied for so long, knowing how that hair trailed down to his cock. She could see the zipper straining with his hardness still confined. Her fingers started to fumble with the button, trying to get to what she wanted. But Killian's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Emma." She paused and looked into his eyes, his face flushed with desire and need. "Let me."

He gently let go of her hand and reached into his front pocket, pulling out his wallet and tossing it on her bed. Then he undid the button on his pants, watching her as she stared with anticipation. He sat down on her bed, pushing himself closer to her headboard, his head propped up on her pillows.

He gave her a hungry smile and unzipped his pants, finally freeing his delicious dick from its confines. He looked just like he did in the picture.

"Is this what you wanted, Emma?"

His voice was dark and intimate. She could only nod in approval, too stunned by the man before her. Because really, that picture was amazing. But Killian on her bed, the real Killian giving her that real look of desire? It was beyond anything she'd imagined in her fantasies.

"Take off your panties," he instructed.

She instinctively did as she was told, stepping out of her high heels and reaching under her dress to pull off her black lace underwear. He moaned, his head falling back on her pillows, his breath rough and uneven.

Then he sat up and looked at her again. "Come here."

She started to move towards him and he reached for the wallet on her bed, pulling out a condom and ripping open the package.

"You have to unzip this dress for me," she said she climbed on the bed.

"No."

He rolled on the condom and quickly kicked his pants off onto her floor.

"No?"

He pushed her down on the bed, his naked body hovering above her, the muscles in his arms straining as he looked down on her with affection and need. Just as she imagined all those nights when she was by herself.

"I like the dress. Keep it on."

He pushed the skirt of her dress over her hips, his fingers finding her wet again, his lips passionately kissing hers.

She could feel his cock close to her, teasing her. He pulled his lips away to stare down at her with a look that made her feel wanted. She couldn't remember a man ever looking at her like that.

"You OK?"

"I will be," she said.

He gave her a smile filled with warmth and desire, making her feel sexy and safe.

"Tell me what you want, Emma."

"You."

Without taking his eyes away, he wrapped his arm around her waist and buried his cock deep in her in one smooth motion.

Both of them gasped in sheer pleasure, making Emma almost lose any thought of even who she was as her body adjusted to him. Then he began to move over her, making her feel a kind of pleasure she'd never felt with a man before. Her hands grasped his arms as he steadied himself above her, trying to hold tight as he thrust into her more and more. She opened herself wider to him, moaning as he continued his pace.

She needed this, she needed him. He was the only thing that mattered to her right now and the only thing she wanted. But even that wasn't enough for her.

"Harder," she told him as her hand tightened on his bicep. "Fuck me harder."

He did as he was told, growling almost in pain as he picked up his pace. She was being greedy, but he didn't seem to care. He was going to do whatever she asked because this was also what he wanted.

She was trying to hold on, her fingers moving to his back, pulling him closer as his movements became erratic, pushing deeper and deeper as he groaned from the strain of holding himself together. She wasn't going to last much longer like this. She couldn't hold on much more.

He thrust into her, deep and hard, sending her over the edge, her body tightening around him as she took him for all he had. He groaned deeply and his muscles tensed under her grip as his orgasm followed hers.

Then his body calmed, his head falling into the crook of her neck, his erratic breathing settling back into a rhythm against her skin. He gently lowered himself onto her, his body pressing her into the mattress. She slowly ran her fingers along his back, trying to calm both of them after their session.

Killian finally pushed himself off of her, flopping onto his back on her bed. His hair was sticking up in every direction, his hand rested on his chest, his body glistening with sweat. Even when he was completely spent, he looked divine.

He took a deep breath and turned to look at her. "That was…"

His voice trailed off. It seemed he couldn't find the right words to describe the ecstasy he felt. Emma felt the same way. She put her hand on his chest and smiled at him.

"Yeah, it was."

She could feel his laughter vibrate in his chest before he placed his hand on top of hers. Then he pulled it to his lips and kissed it.

"I'll be right back."

He got up and grabbed his pants off her floor, giving her a little time to straighten herself out. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her dress was disheveled, and her face easily gave away that she had been thoroughly ravished.

She started to rummage around her drawers, looking for clothes that weren't red and tight, finally pulling on some clean underwear and a pair of black leggings.

"I'm not a fashionista, but I don't think that's the best look."

Emma turned to see Killian leaning against her doorway, his pants looking as sinfully sexy as ever, even if he had zipped them up. He smiled and started to swagger over.

"Turn around and let me help you."

She gave him a confused look and he just motioned with his hand to have her turn around. She did as she was told, and Killian's fingers began to unzip her dress all the way down until his hand brushed against her ass. Then his lips were on her again, gently kissing her shoulder.

"Do you want to go dinner?" he asked.

"When?"

"Now." He kissed her shoulder again. "I thought I could show you around the neighborhood."

She spun around and stared at him. "Really?"

Killian shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, my intention when I came over here was to ask you out for a drink, but you said you hadn't had dinner yet, and then you fucked me senseless. So now I'm finally getting around to asking you out."

Emma gave him a skeptical look. "If you were just here to get drinks, why did you have a condom ready to go in your wallet? And why did you specifically wear those pants?"

He stepping into her personal space and looked down at her. "I was hoping I would get lucky, especially after seeing that picture of you," he said.

Killian gently kissed her on her forehead, then leaned down to grab his boots off the floor.

"Get a shirt on. There's a great Italian place around the corner you need to try."

She watched as he walked his leather-clad ass out of her bedroom before she moved to find something appropriate to wear out in the neighborhood. Then she went into her bathroom to brush her hair and clean up the mess of lipstick on her face.

By the time she got to her living room, Killian had already put himself together as well. He looked up to see her walking in, his eyes roaming her body.

"You look amazing in anything," he said. "You ready?"

She nodded and grabbed her keys and phone from the table where they sat next to the pictures Killian had brought over for her.

"Um, Killian?" she asked. "Can I keep that picture of you?"

He gave her a mischievous smile. "Only if I can keep the one of you." He leaned down and gave her a determined kiss. "Or maybe I could see more of you in person."

"I would like that very much."

Killian was right. The Italian place around the corner was definitely something she liked, but not as much as she liked having him in her bed again that night.


End file.
